


Along came a spider

by DeathPunkin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bondage, Defiance, Dom Levi, Expectations, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Military, My First Fanfic, OCD, Uke Eren, rage child Eren, smex, spider person, sub eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathPunkin/pseuds/DeathPunkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and spider person Levi have hot cave smex. Be gentle, this is my first smut!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Along came a spider

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by "my everyday life with monsters" there is an amazing dom arachne. This was inspiration for spider person Levi. Admit it, he would fill a cave with webs to find any trace of dirt. Then Eren is there because I don't care, I ship it!

“Will you walk into my parlour?” said the Spider to the Fly,  
'Tis the prettiest little parlour that ever you did spy;  
The way into my parlour is up a winding stair,  
And I've a many curious things to shew when you are there.”

“Oh no, no,” said the little Fly, “to ask me is in vain,  
For who goes up your winding stair  
-can ne'er come down again.”

Eren is taking his usual hike through the mountains. It was something he picked up from his strict household. Being the son of the small town's lone doctor put a ton of pressure on him. He was expected to always be the perfect child who would one day take his father's place as the town doctor.  
There was no room for his dream of joining the military. There was no space for his rage. That's why he's exploring the caves again today. It all started with a bear attack. From then on, no one ever came out to these caves anymore. Not since Armin's parents were killed on a hiking trip all those years ago. It was also how he found Mikasa.   
Her parents were viciously killed in front of her by an escaped murderer. Eren had found the bodies on that chilly fall day, and he followed the blood trail back to the cabin. Inside he murdered that psychopath, as well as the two contacts with him. They had planned on selling Mikasa on the black market but that back for d ad resulted in their murders.  
So again on today, like all other days of particular frustration, he searches the caves. Oddly enough, one is filled with so many cobwebs. These are not ordinary sized, but huge monstrous webs. On closer inspection, all of them glisten with cleanliness. It is then that Eren realizes he's tracked dirt onto the thick carpet of webs at his feet.  
Suddenly, he falls to his feet and is soon tangled up in the numerous strands of web around him. A face peers into his own. It's a handsome face, that reeks of irritation and beauty. His eyes are gray like the stone around them and his scowl appears permanent. "Oi, you shirty brat. You've gotten my home all filthy," he growls with bits of fang showing as he speaks.  
Eren glares at him but says nothing as he's been gagged with web already. The man appraisers Eren as he lowers himself to the floor. Eren's eye stay on him, appraising the tunnel spider body where legs would normally be. Levi glares at him before snapping the rope. "I guess if you refuse to speak, and insist on being filthy, I'll have to oblige you," he growls.  
He cuts the string Eren's dangling from and drags him to a hammock made of spider silk at the back of the cave. Levi removes the webbing holding him and the clothes denying him access. "Since you tracked dirt in here, there's only one way you can make it up to me," he says as he shoves three fingers deeply into the brunette's mouth. He feels around none too gently as his spider half forces Eren's legs apart and ties them to the bed.  
Eren groans as he is roughly turned around a treated like prey. It should be scary, not arousing. Still, all of this mistreatment is arousing to him. It's then that the fingers scrape against the back of his throat and he chokes on them. He's trying to breathe through his nose, but it's so hard with all of the legs running up and down his body.  
Some are brushing against his n nipples and it feels so pleasant while others massage his side and reach ever lower.......  
Suddenly, the spider human is in front of him. "Perhaps you need more than my fingers, brat?" He asks the boy who looks at him with bright green eyes full of rage. Levi quickly removes his fingers and brings the boy's head to the dick sitting at the joint of his human and spider bodies. Eren keeps his mouth closed in defiance until a finger creeps inside his ass.  
He gasps, and that's just enough of an opening for Levi to stick his dick inside the brunette's mouth. He soon begins to harshly fuck the brat's mouth. He uses Eren's head, and pumps it up and down a lone his shaft as he uses his other hand to start preparing Eren's ass. As he does so, he notices years leaking down his face. Perhaps he is being a bit rough, and the kid needs some pleasure. Levi reaches one foot down to stroke him, only to find Eren rock hard beneath his foot.  
Levi has finally made it to the 4th finger and decides that the brat has had enough. He quickly moves around to the boy's fine ass and he quickly shoves his dick in. The boy on the web cries out at the sudden sensation. They are still for a few moments before Eren shudders and relaxes. It's then that Levi starts a brusing pace that Eren can't even try to match. He just cries out as his ass is pounded.  
Levi brings up two legs to hold Eren in place so he can bring his hands up to play with Eren's chest faster and faster, he rocks into those hips until they're both unbearably close. He brings a hand down to stroke Eren to completion and sinks his fangs deep into that shoulder as they reach their climaxes together.  
As he comes down from his height, Levi pulls out and turns over on his bed. "You sure do enjoy drought play Eren," he pants out.  
"Of course sir, I don't want you to hold back," he replies to the spider. Levi just groans. This brat will be the death of him.  
"Quit faking it Eren, I know something happened. You never are this calm with rough treatment. Today you were behaved and seemed to be aching for it," he groans. Then turns over slightly to see what Eren's response is.  
He sighs. "Everyone here refuses to let me be who I want to be. They mock me every time I say I want to join the military, or travel the world," he says in frustration.  
Levi looks at him for a moment. It would be sad to loose his bright eyed brat. Still, his brat is free to dream. "You have a long way to go before you can ever get near that, brat. Your cleaning skills are terrible and you're am mess," he responds.   
In response Eren just laughs, and Levi is happy. Perhaps if his brat remains sub par, he can keep him longer. Not to mention helping twitch the brat's training. They will have to wait until later for that. Now it is time to stay warm and sleep.


End file.
